queerasfolkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cody Bell
Character Cody Bell is a minor character within the Queer as Folk (US TV series)'s fourth season. He is portrayed by Mitch Morris. He becomes acquainted with a few of the main characters, mainly Justin, when it comes time to stand up against Hate crimes, and he forms the Pink Posse group to defend the Pittsburgh LGBTQ community. Background As a kid at school, he came out and was abused by various people in his life. The captain of the football team and his friends carved "faggot" on his butt with a penknife. Their teacher, Mr. Mackley, made him show it to the call, further humiliating him. When he told his father, he slapped him disowning his own son. Story He meets Cody Bell, the leader of the Pink Posse as an LGBT vigilante group, whom is giving the suggestion to "fight back" at a meeting hosted by Melanie Marcus and Ben Bruckner in responses to Darren's bashing, and future preventative action. At first, regarding Justin as Meg Ryan in underestimation, Justin makes his statement and gains Cody's respect as well as others at the table. With nothing really offensively happening, Justin and Cody provoke them by homosexual behavior in the normal streets of Pittsburgh. They attack this white male whom says something that triggers Justin. Another day, they do the same to this straight couple which they make homophobic remarks and they intimidate them with a gun and make them apologize. Despite Brian's warnings, Justin continues to associate himself with the group. Justin cuts his hair to fit the profile of a Pink Posse member. Cody take Justin to a gun range. He tells him the key he uses to get a bull's eye on the target: Imagining the people that abused him when he was younger. Justin shoot a bull's eye on the target and Cody wonder's who he thought of when shooting. When they take the target home, he asks who he was thinking about and Daphne mentions Chris Hobbs and what happened in high school. Later, Cody find out he works at a construction site. Cody take Justin to the construction to confront him. They briefly encounter him and he mocks them both calling them "faggots" before he walks off back to work. They stand there unsure how to approach him. They approach him once more went he is home from work and Cody demands that he apologize to him for bashing him two years ago. Chris mocks and refuses. Angrily, Justin pulls out Cody's gun and shouts, "Don't fuck with me!" Justin make him get on his knees, apologize and suck the pistol. Just when he was about to consider pulling the trigger, possibly killing Hobbs, he tells him to get up and go inside and not call the police saying the a few homosexuals didn't pull the trigger. Cody is angry that Justin let him get away and didn't kill him. Hobbies/Likes * Shooting Guns * Hunting * Reading Careers * High School Graduate (Pre Story) * College Student * Pink Posse Leader Relationships He is vaguely acquainted with Ben Bruckner, Melanie Marcus, Lindsay Peterson when the center is attempting to find ways to prevent Hate crimes. He is acquainted with Daphne Chanders, which she took almost an instant dislike towards him when she isn't allowed into the group to defend LGBTQ citizens. His main acquaintance is Justin Taylor as they led the Pink Posse. Trivia * He is portrayed by Mitch Morris. * He is approximately 21 years of age.